


Get Lucky

by r0kudaime



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i love doing genderbent exo smh, well it has a little bit of plot i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0kudaime/pseuds/r0kudaime
Summary: Sehee is a model who doesn't like going to parties, and neither does Jungah.





	Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written in 2013, and posted on my old lj! i cleaned it up and changed some things, so it's not the exact same fic. still not beta'd, so forgive any errors. remember it was written 6 years ago with minor edits now lmao.

Sehee really did hate to go to these parties. They were never her scene, but her manager Baekyeon always threatened her with cancelling her contract if she didn’t show up for at least an hour or two. So here she was, sullenly sitting on a couch and trying to ignore the obnoxious edm music and all the industry people milling about.

The flashes of all the press and personal cameras were blinding, which made her even more irritable than she already was. Sehee wasn’t nearly drunk enough for this, but so far no one had approached and asked if she wanted a drink, which was a shame. She was especially more irritable once she caught sight of Jungah, the newest Victoria’s Secret model and one of the most popular girls currently rising to the top in the modeling business. (Sehee likes to think she’s number one, with her pink hair and clearly gorgeous looks, but tiny Kyungsoon was always taking her spot these days.)

Grumbling, Sehee stood up from the couch, yanking down the edges of her too-short dress, ignoring everyone who came to talk to her as she made her way to the bar. There was finally a lull in the people crowded around it, the free drinks making everyone eager to have as many as they could. Sehee liked to drink, but she never knew what to order. It was usually Baekyeon’s job to monitor what she consumed, but her obnoxious manager had disappeared so Sehee felt she was allowed to have whatever she wanted.

The bartender was flustered when Sehee ordered their strongest shot, something about _a scary small girl said not to give too much to the model with the pink hair_ but she just glared until he scurried away, clearly intimidated by her. Just when she’s about to turn and scan the party again for familiar faces, someone walks up to her side and she frowns when she sees that it’s Jungah.

Jungah was taller than she was, and Sehee isn’t sure if it’s because of her ridiculously high heels or whether she just naturally was; but either way she found the fact annoying. She did her best to ignore the other girl, but Jungah had smiled politely, which quickly changed to raised eyebrows as she saw the bartender set down her shot.

“Tough, aren’t you?” she says to Sehee, full lips quirking up in a smile before turning to the bartender. “I’ll have the same.”

Sehee watches as another shot is poured, face blank when Jungah grabs her glass, tilting her head to indicate for Sehee to do the same. Once she has it in her hand, Jungah clinks their glasses together before tossing the liquid back, her face scrunching up prettily as it slides down her throat. Sehee knocks back her own glass, nearly choking on the alcohol as it burns through her system. It’s the strongest thing she’s ever tasted, and it burns more than she’d like to admit.

“First shot?” Jungah asks, voice lilting and amused as Sehee coughs.

“How did you know?” Sehee grabs a lime that lay on the counter of the bar, gratefully sucking on the sour taste that washes away the burn of the alcohol.

“It’s obvious. You looked like you were about to spit it right back up.” Jungah laughs, and it’s a little huskier than Sehee thought it would be. It’s not unpleasant, though.

“Yes, it burned more than I thought it would.”

“It always does. Want to get a drink with me and find somewhere to chat? I don’t really like these parties,” Jungah says, glancing over her shoulder at the crowd of people, a frown settling on her pretty face.

“Okay, I don’t like them much either. Too many people talking about themselves,” Sehee agrees, smiling despite herself at the sight of Jungah’s eager expression.

She orders them something fruity, the liquid a peachy color and sweet on Sehee’s tongue when she takes a sip. The alcohol is hardly there at all in the taste, and Sehee’s glad for it as she follows Jungah through the crowd. Many people want them to take a picture together, but she's grateful when Jungah waves them off, slim fingers curled around Sehee’s upper arm to make sure they don’t get separated in the throng of people.

They eventually find an empty table at the edges of the party, where the music isn’t so loud and there isn’t constantly a camera in your face trying to capture your every move. It’s great to get off her feet, the heels Sehee were wearing starting to get uncomfortable, despite the fact that was used to wearing them. Jungah drags her chair closer to Sehee, their knees pressed together under the table and suddenly she’s nervous to be in such close proximity to the other girl.

“It’ll be easier to talk and not be overheard if we sit closely like this,” Jungah leans in and says, hand clutching tightly to her drink so it doesn’t spill.

“You’re right, it’s fine.” Sehee nods, tongue swiping over her bottom lip nervously before bringing her glass to her mouth, taking a long drink to give herself something to do with her hands.

Jungah looks amused at Sehee’s nerves, and scoots closer as she talks a delicate sip of her drink. She’s all dark hair and tan skin, full lips stretching prettily into smiles that make Sehee’s stomach swoop. It could be the effect of the alcohol or it could be the other girl herself, either way, it’s doing things to Sehee. She didn’t think that she would like Jungah; after all, just minutes ago she had nearly considered the other girl her rival.

But Jungah ended up being surprisingly easy to talk to, eagerly launching into subjects like her dogs, and dancing and how she wanted to do that before being scouted into the modeling business. Sehee found herself fascinated by that, because so far she hadn’t met anyone else who was into dance like she was; but now that she had she couldn’t help but be happy and talk excitedly about it with Jungah.

Somewhere along the way Jungah had managed to produce three more drinks for them, and Sehee was very much feeling the effects of each one. The alcohol taste was faint but very much there, easily tipping her into drunkenness. The buzz made her bold, and stupid, because she leaned in closer to Jungah, tongue licking over her own lips and watching in satisfaction as Jungah's eyes followed the movement.

“Can I kiss you?” she asks, leaning in more and tilting her head curiously, teasingly.

Jungah nods her head slowly, setting both her and Sehee’s glasses down on the table to free their hands. Sehee closes the distance between them, pressing her lips against Jungah’s glossed and plump ones. It’s nice, so nice to feel how soft they are against her own thin ones, and she hums in appreciation when Jungah’s hand comes up to cup her cheek as she licks her way into Sehee’s mouth.

The kiss tastes of alcohol and something vaguely sweet that Sehee thinks is just Jungah, and she moans as the other girl’s tongue swipes over her own. Her hands began to wander, sliding along Jungah’s sides and gripping onto her waist, pulling her closer as the kiss becomes more heated and sloppy.

Just as she’s getting into it, Jungah pulls away with a gasp and Sehee whines at the loss of contact.

“Maybe we should take this somewhere more private,” Jungah breathes out, gaze dark as she studies Sehee’s face. “My place?”

Sehee is only too eager to agree, and they both somehow manage to stumble to their feet and weave their way through the chaos of the crowd. The night air is cool on their faces once they make it outside, and Sehee gratefully takes a few deep breaths. It helps to clear her head from the fog of being tipsy, which is great because she really, really wants to remember that this actually happened.

Jungah hails them a complimentary cab hired by the event, and Sehee practically falls into the backseat as the other girl slides in behind her and gives directions to her apartment. The air is full of sexual tension between them, and Sehee wants so badly to lean over to press her lips to Jungah, to feel the other woman's body against her own. But she knows that she can’t, and she sulks against her seat at the injustice of it all.

A warm hand is pressed against her thigh then, and Sehee looks down as she watches Jungah's hand slide up, fingers caressing the sensitive skin of Sehee's thigh. Her breath hitches when Jungah begins to rub her fingers over the heated skin, hand sliding a little higher and pushing up the hem of her dress. Sehee’s legs come apart instinctively, and it’s all she can do to stay quiet as Jungah’s fingertips skim along the edge of her panties, close but not close enough to where Sehee wants so desperately to be touched.

It’s maddening, the whole cab ride to Jungah’s apartment. The other girl never goes any further than stroking along her inner thighs, and she doesn’t even look at Sehee as she does it, but she can see the small smirk twitching at the corners of Jungah’s lips. It gives Sehee a determination to get back at the other girl later, because right now she’s aching and wet and it’s so, so frustrating that she can get so aroused from just one simple touch.

Once they reach the apartment building and stumble into the elevator, they’re fervently kissing once more. Jungah lives on the fifteenth floor, so they have the time to explore each other’s mouths and bodies. Sehee is sucking on a particularly sensitive spot on Jungah’s neck judging by the mewls she’s letting out, and the other girl has her hands sliding up Sehee’s sides slowly.

Sehee is simultaneously grateful and annoyed when the elevator ride is over, body thrumming with arousal as she follows Jungah to her apartment, the teasing having gotten to a point that was nearly painful. Excitement and a bit of anxious anticipation thrums through Sehee's body, impatiently kicking out of her heels, vaguely noting that Jungah’s place was nice but a little messy. Though at this point, the only thing Sehee can focus on is attaching her mouth to Jungah’s again, letting the other girl lead the way to her bedroom.

Somewhere along the way Sehee loses her dress, exposing her bare chest and leaving her just in her panties, making her a light pink under Jungah’s heavy gaze on her. “No bra? I like that,” Jungah smirks maddeningly, pushing Sehee down onto her bed before climbing over her.

Before Sehee can retort _I didn’t need one with this dress_ , Jungah leans down and drags her hot tongue over Sehee’s peaked nipple. She gasps from the sensation, back arching as she reaches up to twist her fingers into the dark curls of Jungah’s hair, head tipping back and eyes fluttering shut. Jungah goes achingly slow, tongue teasingly swirling before she closes her mouth over the sensitive bud, sucking lightly as her hand kneads Sehee’s other breast.

It feels so good and Jungah is so amazing at pulling moans and whimpers from Sehee’s lips, that her body is trembling from the buzzing pleasure under her skin. But Sehee does manage to notice that Jungah is still fully clothed in her short, but slinky dress, and Sehee thinks that’s definitely not fair. She pulls at Jungah until the other girl is sitting up, Sehee's fingers struggling to tug down the zipper of the dress.

Jungah seems to takes pity on her and stands up, slipping out of her dress smoothly and letting it pool to the floor around her feet, Sehee’s mouth going dry at the sight. She finally understands why Jungah is the most popular lingerie model at the moment, she looks fucking amazing in it. All tan, smooth skin with curves in just the right places, breasts just full enough to sit perfectly in the bra. It was like Jungah was made to perfectly fill out any lingerie she was asked to wear.

Sehee doesn’t realize she’s staring until Jungah smirks, climbing onto the bed again and capturing her lips in a kiss. “I take it you like what you see,” she breathes out teasingly after pulling away, and Sehee feels her cheeks heat up at the comment.

She quickly reverses their positions, clambering on top of Jungah and grinning down at the clearly surprised woman. “Do you want me to show you how much?”

Jungah doesn’t get a chance to answer because Sehee’s pressing a deep kiss to her lips, her hands making quick work of getting the other girl’s bra undone and off. Sehee allows herself a moment to be jealous of Jungah’s full breasts, but quickly gets over it when she moves down to lavish attention to the perfect, peaked nipples. The breathy, husky moans and whimpers that Jungah releases are so pretty, and Sehee can’t wait to hear more of them.

Her hand trails down Jungah’s stomach, fingers skimming along the lacy edges of her panties before slipping inside, and Sehee lets out a moan the same time as Jungah when she feels how slick the other girl is already. Sehee slides her fingers teasingly along Jungah’s slit, her lips kissing down a taut stomach as a breathless _please_ meets her ears.

Sehee takes her time to pull the soaked material of Jungah’s panties off her legs, tossing them aside before kneeling down, lips dragging slowly along the soft skin of Jungah’s inner thighs. By the way she’s trembling and whimpering, Sehee knows that Jungah is impatient and aching for more, but she’s in no hurry. The sight of Jungah’s dripping pussy nearly breaks Sehee’s resolve, but she pushes the urge away with effort.

Using her fingers to spread the other girl open, Sehee leans in and takes a slow and tentative lick, a smirk gracing her lips at the jerk of Jungah’s hips from the contact. Hands come down to tangle into her hair, and Sehee raises her gaze to watch as she begins to move her tongue in constant, slow licks, purposefully avoiding the spot that she knows Jungah wants it the most. It’s incredibly arousing to watch as Jungah’s breasts move with her panting, her eyes closed as she moves her hips against Sehee’s mouth, clearly trying to get her to hurry up.

But Sehee thinks that she could stay here for a very long time, the sweet taste of Jungah on her tongue and the scent of her arousal making Sehee dizzy with desire. It’s addicting, and she really doesn’t want it to end anytime soon. But she soon takes pity on Jungah when a high pitched whine spills past her lips,and Sehee finally drags her tongue slowly over the other girl’s clit. 

Moans fill the air as Sehee begins to move her tongue in rhythmic strokes over Jungah’s clit, sucking it into her mouth occasionally and relishing in the way that Jungah nearly traps her head between her legs when her knees clamp together. Sehee pushes her thighs apart, one hand holding a leg in place when she brings the other up, her finger easily sliding in to Jungah’s slick entrance.

It only takes two fingers moving quickly in her and a hard suck to her clit before Jungah comes, body shuddering as she loudly moans out Sehee’s name, hips twitching while she rides out her orgasm. Sehee continues to lick over her clit until Jungah is weakly pushing her away, breath coming out in pants and thighs trembling from the slight aftershocks of her orgasm.

Sehee licks her lips as she pulls away, wiping her fingers clean of Jungah’s wetness on the sheets before she moves up again, capturing the other girl’s lips in a kiss. Her tongue pushes into Jungah’s mouth, and she moans at the taste of herself on Sehee. At this point Sehee is dripping and aching, and she shamelessly grinds down against Jungah’s thigh, doing anything to try and relieve the pressure between her thighs.

Jungah reaches down, sliding her hand into Sehee’s panties and beginning to rub over her clit. With a moan Sehee pulls away from the kiss, forehead pressed against the other girl’s shoulder as Jungah brings her to orgasm. It doesn’t take long at all, but Sehee couldn’t care less that she got off so quickly and with just fingers because she was so close and aching in the first place.

Tiredly, she flops down onto the bed, trying to calm her harsh breathing and vaguely hoping for some cuddles. But she’s disappointed when Jungah pulls away, scooting to the edge of the bed and beginning to rummage through the nightstand, not paying any attention at all to Sehee.

“What are you doing?” Sehee asks petulantly, lips pushed out in a pout.

Jungah continues to rummage around instead of answering, and Sehee is about to demand again when the other girl turns to face her. There’s a smirk on her lips and she holds up something that Sehee can’t quite make out in the dim light. A few moments of studying it carefully has Sehee’s eyes opening wide. It’s a vibrator.

“We’re not done yet,” Jungah says, proud smirk pulling at her full lips.

Sehee can’t say no to that.

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever write anything that _isn't_ porn with a little bit of plot? unlikely!! anyway, i love girl exo. clearly, as evidenced by my fics loool.
> 
> anyway come find me on twitter!! [@KlTTYSOO](https://twitter.com/KlTTYSOO)


End file.
